


All I Want in Life

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: Alec Hardy Embraces the Lingo [1]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mention of Daisy Hardy, Netflix and Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5268368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec finally works up the courage to ask Rose out after having his pacemaker inserted. It's always good to have a funny first date story to tell the grandchildren, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on Tumblr about a DT character bringing up Netflix and chill to a BP character. Thought I would take a shot at it. This is complete and utter ridiculousness. Enjoy!

“Hey Rose?”

“Yes, DI Hardy?” At his look, she let out a laugh, wrinkling her nose a bit. “Sorry, Alec.” As much as he despised his name, he still preferred when she called him Alec over Hardy.

“Ah, would you maybe, like to come over tonight?”

Biting her lip a bit, Rose looked at the man before her. He looked so much like her Doctor, the second one, but he wasn’t him. In the six months she had been in Broadchurch, she grew to realize this and the pair were soon able to form a friendship. “Sure. Did you have something you wanted to show me?”

“No, just thought we could have a night together.”

Furrowing her eyebrows she placed the kettle down on the table. “Like a date?”

“I mean, it doesn’t have to be.”

“But you would like for it to be.”

“Aye, I would.”

“Yeah, I suppose that would be nice.” She gave him a grin as she felt her cheeks heat up. “Do you want me to bring anything?”

“No, I can cook.”

“Then why do you spend all of your time here?” She gestured to the diner she worked in, her grin turning into a teasing smile. After the dimension cannon failed for the third time, Pete had shut it down, forbidding anyone from working on it again. She had tried other ways of getting back to her original universe, but had no luck. She would never see the Doctor again and it took her a year to accept that. Deciding she needed a change, she moved to Broadchurch six months ago, and started over.

“Maybe I just like the company it affords me.” Alec commented, giving her a slight smile.

“That was a line.”

“Did it work?”

“Maybe. You’ll find out tonight.” With a wink, she made her way over to one of her other tables, leaving the Detective Inspector to finish his lunch.

Alec watched as she moved around the diner. The only meal he actually took there was lunch, but in the past few weeks after his surgery, he took to staying a bit longer to see Rose. When he first ran into her six months ago, right in the middle of the Danny Latimer case, she had slapped him before running off. He had wanted to arrest her for assault, but she had sought him out later that day and explained to him that he looked like some bloke she had known, someone that had abandoned her. It took her two months to show him a picture of this bloke, Doctor, she would call him. He understood why she had slapped him but he was confused as to how there was someone else out there that looked like him when he didn’t have a brother.

After Rose had explained everything to him, he took a few days to mull everything over before seeking her out. While his heart ached for her, among other things, he didn’t want to be her friend just because he looked like someone she had known and wasn’t able to get back to. He didn’t want to be a substitute. Rose had promised him he wasn’t, that she truly enjoyed his friendship and wasn’t his friend because of the Doctor. It was after the second time he collapsed that he finally realized she was being honest with him. When he had woken up, the first thing he saw was Rose curled up in the chair next to his bed, clutching one of his hands as she slept. He had explained to her what had happened to him and that he needed surgery when she woke up a few minutes after he did. To say she was upset was putting it nicely. It took him a full week after that to get her to talk to him.

He had had his surgery a week prior and was supposed to be taking it easy and recovering but it made him feel better when he got out of the house. If he got to see Rose, well, that was a bonus. He wasn’t sure when he started to fancy her, but he realized it after the second time he collapsed. He promised himself once he had his surgery, he would make his intentions known. Once he was finished with his lunch, he got his check from Rose and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“I’ll see you at six?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. You sure I can’t bring anything? Dessert maybe? I can make that strawberry shortcake you like.”

“If you want. I don’t want you to rush after your shift.”

“I get off at four. I have plenty of time. Now off you get, Detective Inspector. You’ve been out too long.”

“Aye, I’m not an invalid.” He scowled a bit, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Never said you were. I just worry, that’s all. The doctor said you need to rest and no strenuous activities for at least a month.”

“Walking from here to my house isn’t strenuous.”

“I know, I know.” Rose gave him a gentle smile, placing her hand on his arm. “Just be safe for me, yeah?”

“Aye, I will.”

Rose arrived on Alec’s doorstep a few minutes before six. After Alec left the diner, all she could think about was going out with him that night, or well, staying in. She wasn’t sure how to dress that night and hoped the sweater dress she had picked out was okay. Once Alec let her in, she took the flowers he held out for her, handing him the container that held their dessert.

“These flowers are lovely, thank you, Alec.” Rose breathed in their scent, a smile on her face. She let out a small giggle, thinking back to what Ellie told her about Alec coming over to her place and bringing flowers, chocolate, and win.

“What’s so funny?” Alec questioned, closing the door before they made their way into the kitchen.

“Are there chocolates and wine too?” She teased, her tongue poking out from behind her teeth.

Alec sighed, shaking his head in amusement. “Wine, yes. Didn’t think you’d want chocolate.”

“Oi, I always want chocolate.”

“I’ll remember that for next time.”

“Next time?” Rose squeaked out, setting her purse down on the ground next to the kitchen door.

“Too soon?”

“No, just didn’t know what direction all of this was going in. But I wouldn’t mind a next time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She confirmed, giving him a shy smile. “Could I have a glass or something to put these in?” She requested, holding up the flowers.

Alec reached into the cabinet and pulled down a glass, filling it halfway with water before setting it down. He took the flowers from her and placed them in the glass before he let his eyes wash over her form. “You look beautiful.”

“Thank you. You don’t clean up half bad yourself.”

“Thanks.”

“Can I help you with anything?

“Dinner is almost ready if you want to pour the wine?”

“I can do that.” Making her way over to the counter she pulled the corkscrew out of the draw before grabbing the bottle of wine. “What are we having tonight?”

“I made salmon, haricots verts, and roasted potatoes.”

“Well, it smells amazing.”

“Thank you.” He gave her a grin before making his way back over to the stove to check on dinner.

Alec brought their meal over to the table once it was ready, holding Rose’s chair out for her to sit before he moved to sit across from her. It had been a while since either of them had been on a date, a first date at that and both were nervous. Rose didn’t want to muck anything up while Alec wasn’t sure what to say to her. Small talk wasn’t his thing and Rose could tell. After asking about her day, Rose asked him how he was feeling and when his follow up appointment was.

“Next week, I believe. I wrote it down somewhere.”

“Do you need a ride? I can switch my shift around if you want.” Pete had set her up in Broadchurch and gave her an allowance, so while she didn’t need to work, she enjoyed it. Pete still sent her files from Torchwood to go over and occasionally, she would go to London to help identify artifacts the teams had found.

“Aye, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all.” She reached over and slipped her hand over his, squeezing gently.

Despite Alec’s protests, Rose helped him to wash everything up, promising him next time he cooked for her, she would let him clean everything up. They decided to take their desserts into the living room once the dishes from dinner were cleaned up and the leftovers were put away.

“Do you want to Netflix and chill?” He questioned, handing her a small dessert plate.

“Sorry, what?” Rose wasn’t sure if she heard him correctly and if she had, she wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not.

“Netflix and chill? Is that not the right term?”

Rose giggled softly, placing the plate he handed her down on the counter, before leaning against said counter. “Where did you hear that phrase?”

“Daisy was talking about it on the phone with one of her mates. Why?” He hadn’t heard it before his daughter mentioned it but now that he mentioned it to Rose, he wasn’t sure it meant what he thought it meant.

“Do you know what it means when you ask someone if they want to Netflix and chill?” Rose grinned, biting back her laugh. She wasn’t laughing at him per se, just the situation.

“Doesn’t it mean to relax and bosie while watching a movie?”

“No, it doesn’t. It means you’re asking someone over to shag while a movie or some program plays in the background.” Rose told him softly, unsure of his reaction.

Alec’s eyes widened as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “Daisy better not be doing that with some randy bawheed.” He dialed his daughter’s number and pressed the phone to his ear while he waited for her to pick up.

Wanting to ease his discomfort, Rose pressed a kiss to his cheek before picking her plate back up. “I’ll go wait for you on the couch. I wouldn’t mind a bit of a cuddle with you under a blanket, when you're done. For the record, I don’t think she’s doing what you think she might be.” Leaving him to have some privacy, Rose headed into the living room to settle in. After taking her shoes off, she picked the remote up to see if she could find a movie they would both agree on. When she heard Alec’s Scottish brogue get rougher, she knew he was having a strong conversation with his daughter. It made her smile, knowing that they had fixed their relationship, even if it only happened because he was ill.

He walked into the living room twenty minutes later after getting reassurance from his daughter that she was not doing anything that he thought she was. He calmed down a bit and let his daughter know that he was starting to see Rose. When he had gone to Sandbrook and Rose had gone with him for the day, Daisy had met the woman and had taken an instant liking to her. Despite the age difference between her father and Rose, Daisy was happy that her father was happy. Sitting down on the couch, he slipped his arm over Rose’s shoulder and let her settle herself in against his side.

“Is Daisy okay?”

“Aye. She promised she’s never done anything like that. She had heard one of the older girls at school say it and she relayed it back to one of her friends when I overheard it. Told me she’s waiting as long as she can before she does anything like that.”

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder, her hand resting right next to his heart, being mindful of his wound. “You raised her to do the right thing, Alec.”

“Aye, I know. She’s a good kid.” Tilting his head a bit, he looked down at her. “And you, laughing at me like I’m some bampot.”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot. I just can’t believe you used that phrase without actually knowing what it means. But, I do like your version of Netflix and chill way better than the actual meaning.”

“So six months down the road if I asked if you wanted to Netflix and chill?”

“I would say yes, but we’re not having anything on in the background. When that happens, you and I are going to be all alone, no distractions.”

“Aye.” Alec pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, breathing in her scent.

“And no more using a phrase unless you know exactly what it means.”

“Aye, love. I promise.”


End file.
